Kanye West
) Atlanta, Georgia |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge |vs = Ebenezer Scrooge |releasedate = December 19, 2013 |votecount = N/A |location = A hip-hop stage Ebenezer Scrooge's mansion}} Kanye West battled Ebenezer Scrooge following Donald Trump and J. P. Morgan and preceding the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by DeStorm Power. Information on the rapper Kanye Omari West was born on June 8th, 1977, in Atlanta, Georgia. He is a hip-hop recording artist, songwriter, record producer, film director, entrepreneur, and fashion designer. West first got involved in small-time music productions in 2000 while working as a producer for Roc-A-Fella Records. While there, he produced hit singles for many famous singers at the time, including Alicia Keys, Ludacris, Cam'ron, and more. He also gained recognition for his work on Jay-Z's album, The Blueprint. As a rapper, he rose to prominence with his debut studio album The College Dropout, which garnered critical acclaim and was followed by Late Registration and Graduation. He founded his own record label, G.O.O.D. Music, in 2004 and continued to produce albums that became more experimental and well-received, including 808s & Heartbreak, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, and Yeezus. He has also collaborated with many high-profile music artists, including an album with Jay-Z, Watch the Throne, and formed the hip-hop duo Kids See Ghosts with Kid Cudi. West is also notorious for some of his controversial incidents, such as publicly humiliating Taylor Swift at the VMAs, his marriage with Kim Kardashian, the peculiar names for their children, "North" and "Saint" West, and for stating President George W. Bush "doesn't care about black people" on live television. In 2018, he caused controversy for claiming that "slavery is a choice," along with his support for President Trump. In May 2015, West received an honorary doctorate degree from the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, where he was recognized for his "transformative, genre-defying work." Later that year in August, West announced during a speech at the MTV Video Music Awards that he will be campaigning as a presidential candidate of the United States in the year 2020. Lyrics Well, you're about to be right now! I'm the ghost of what's right now! (Aah!) Just take a lesson from Yeezy! You're missing the point, Ebeneezy! There's more to life than your work; take it easy! Even I can make time for Azizy! Best put some friends on your wish list 'Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas! If you did, then you would, at this moment (aah!), Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! Trivia *Since the battle West appears in is based off the story of A Christmas Carol, he represents the character of the Ghost of Christmas Present. *He is the first and so far only real-life rapper to be portrayed as a character in an ERB. *He is the only rapper portrayed by DeStorm Power who did not rap against someone portrayed by Nice Peter. **He is the only non-title rapper portrayed by Power so far. *The beat, rhythm, and syllable structure of West's verse were loosely based on the song "Black Skinhead" from his sixth studio album Yeezus, which was released six months before the battle. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:DeStorm Power